More Than A Day
by Annabelle Mikaelson
Summary: When A retained control of Kelsea's body, they found out that they were stuck in Kelsea's body. Will she finally be able to get the relationship she wants with Rhiannon? And what will happen to the original Kelsea?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so who am I today? Let's see. Long hair, breasts, I'm definitely a girl. I can't say whether I like being male or female better. I guess I've gotten used to be being both sexes. Having a period sucks. That's a disadvantage, but there are also some disadvantages to being a guy. Having to play a sport I barely know how to play isn't fun. I think Rhiannon likes me more when I'm a guy. I want to try to kiss her as a girl sometimes. I know she loves me, but can she still love me when I'm in a girl's body?

I looked at my hands. I appeared to be of East-Asian descent. Of course, it was possible that I could be mixed-race because I had been before. I looked in the mirror and realized that I was pretty. Of course, there were a few scars on this body, which was strange. I would have to search her memories to see if I could find out how she got them.

I began to search for her phone. I hoped that she was someone with a phone. I hoped that I wasn't in Amish country again. Yes, I learned to appreciate them a little more, but the lifestyle wasn't for me. Besides, I couldn't record who I was if I couldn't take a picture of myself. However, before I found the phone, I knocked over a notebook. I opened it up feeling that it would help me understand this girl more. Oh fuck.

No, no. I've been inside someone like this before. I started to scan her memories. It was bad. I couldn't believe it. I was inside someone who wanted to kill herself. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? Should I check myself into a psychiatric hospital? Should I tell someone? I knew her dad was gone on a business trip and her mom was dead.

All I could think of was this was the worst thing that ever happened to me. This was worse than being Rhiannon. I needed to contact her. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to do. It was my mission not to interfere with the lives of the people that I inhabited, but I wasn't sure if this girl would even have a life for very much longer. I frantically began to search for the phone before I finally found it.

I needed to calm down. I decided to take a shower and I probably did need to go to school. I had to figure out what school Kelsea went to. Kelsea that was my name for today. Once I was in the shower, I could see all of the scars on her body. I didn't understand how someone could hurt herself like this. Maybe I was able to scan her memories, I could at least determine why she was depressed and suicidal. I really wanted to save her. I did.

I finally texted her Rhiannon. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if someone looked at her phone and saw all of the texts from these random numbers. I wanted her to call me as soon as she got done with school.

School was weird for me. Kelsea didn't have any friends. I had gotten used to being alone. I thought about maybe trying to make a friend, but there wasn't a point considering that she wouldn't remember them. Was there seriously a way that I could save her without messing up her life. Granted, her life was already messed up, but who was I to play God. Maybe someone would be able to save her without my help.

After school, I got the call from her.

"I got your text." She said. "What's so bad about this person you are?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you." I explained. "By the way, today I'm Kelsea."

I gave her Kelsea's address. I wished that I could do something so she could get her own car, but messing with someone's finances was probably the worst way I could mess up someone's life. Not to mention, the car would probably be repossessed or Rhiannon could end up arrested.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so pretty." She admitted. Maybe she was attracted to girls.

"The prettiest I've ever been was when I was you." I pointed out. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would have been a good time to make a move. "But my appearance isn't important considering what I found."

I took her inside, holding her hand. I wondered what she thought of my hands… or Kelsea's hands.

"I've never been a person like this before." I admitted as I handed her the notebook. "I've never been someone suicidal. I don't know what to do."

The other thing that I had never been was pregnant. I had even both male-to-female and female-to-male transgender.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. "She has everything planned out. She might have even been planning to do it today. If her dad finds her pills, she plans on driving into traffic."

I realized that I could flushed the pills and lost her keys, but she had other ideas in case either of those failed.

"You can save her." She remarked. "What if you enter these people's bodies because you're needed there."

"Why I need to enter your body then?" I challenged. I was pretty sure that everything was random. It wasn't fate. One could say that it was fate that led me to her, but I didn't think that way. Of course, the first time I met her was when I was her friend Rebecca. That was when I wished that I could be with her.

"Well you did help me talk to my dad." She pointed out. "You did change my life and you can change Kelsea's life too. You would be doing her a favor."

"But who am I to decide if she lives or dies?" I questioned. I couldn't think of any reason to justify letting her kill herself, other than not interfering, but that was a reason. I could also end up making things worse by interfering.

"Well what would you do if you found that the person you were wanted to hurt someone?" She inquired. "Would you turn yourself in?"

"Yes." I answered. I knew that I would feel guilty if I was someone killed someone after I left their body. I supposed that I would feel guilty if I let Kelsea go through with it when I knew I could save her.

"Well this is the same thing." She stated. "You can save her life. Is it really that bad if you end up changing someone's life for the better?"

"There's no guarantee that anything that I do will stick." I argued. "Other than having her committed, she would go right back to her normal self tomorrow."

"Can't you try to push back, so you stay in control?" She asked. "Maybe you can stay in control of her for one more day. You can talk to her dad and he can help her."

"I don't even know if I can." I replied. "I've never been the same person two days in a row before."

"Well I have an idea." She suggested. "I'll stay here. I'll be here at midnight. If you're not able to retain control, I will do whatever I can to save her."

"So, I have one question for you." I stated. Her idea sounded like it could be a win-win. The only downside was that Kelsea may try to hurt Rhiannon. "Have you ever kissed a girl before? Not on a dare or anything, but really kissed a girl?"

"No, but I am willing to try it." She declared. I pushed her hair out of her face and we slowly pressed our lips together. I had kissed quite a few people, but I had never had sex. It just felt wrong for me to force someone to have sex. I knew it was definitely wrong to take someone's virgin when they didn't have a say. I had never masturbated because it also felt wrong. I had to respect the person's body I was in.

That night, the two of us sat in Kelsea's bed. I really hoped that it would work. Maybe I would be able to stay in her body. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:59. I then felt the usual presence trying to push me out. Only this time, I put all of my might into trying retain control. Her eyes closed, but I was able to open them back up.

"It worked." I said.

Kelsea's POV

Okay, I don't know who you are, but if you want my body, you can have it. I wasn't planning on keeping it much longer either. You better get used to being me, A. Wait, where am I going?

So, I saw the movie and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a possible way A and Rhiannon could be together. What will happen when A realizes the magnitude of what happened? Please don't forget to review. Oh, by the way, Kelsea is played by Paris Berelc here.


	2. Day 2

I had to do this. I was nervous. I was also tired. I wasn't used to not getting sleep. I would have to be Kelsea for another day I had to get her the help that she needed. It felt weird. It was like I was getting attached to her. I never wanted to get attached to any body. I had been in some really nice ones, but they weren't mine.

Kelsea's dad arrived home at 5:30. I was ready to do it. I had the notebook with me. I supposed it was worth the risk. It was true that I wanted everyone that I inhabited to have the best days. I just wanted Kelsea to have more days.

One thing I wondered was what would happen tomorrow. I was used to alternating between male and female every other day, but since I was supposed to be male today, would I be a different girl tomorrow or would be male? I supposed that I would find out.

"Kelsea?" Her father asked. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

I took a deep breath. I knew it would difficult for anyone to talk about. It was too bad that Kelsea didn't plan on doing this herself.

"Dad. I need help." I declared as I showed him the notebook. "I've been thinking about doing it for a long time. I almost did it yesterday, but I was able to stop myself."

He walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I was always jealous of people who have loving families. It was a reason that I had wanted to stay in the past. I wanted to have a family, a permanent family. There was nothing more that I wanted than to be a person with a good life for the rest of my life, but I couldn't. That was not my fate.

"So, I think it would be wise to check you into a psychiatric hospital." He suggested. I supposed that I wouldn't mind going there for a day. I wasn't planning on seeing Rhiannon anyway. I didn't expect to be tortured in any way. Plus, the hospital would be good for Kelsea when she regained control. "You know just so something can look after you in case the thoughts return and I'm not around."

I went to get dressed. Kelsea's clothes were pretty much all black. It was just her favorite color, but I did think that her depression had something to do with it. I put on a black V-neck flare dress with black flats.

I was able to find out some reasons for Kelsea's depression. In addition to her mom's death, she had been molested when she was younger. I was thankful that it didn't happen to me. Of course, I also knew that depression couldn't always be traced to specific events. I did hope that I wouldn't have to keep saving suicidal people. It would get depressing very fast. I liked the different personalities of people.

When I got to the hospital, I found out that I was not allowed to have a phone. I supposed that there were good reasons. I had been hoping that I could at least text Rhiannon, but that wouldn't be the case.

"Can I just send one text before I hand it over?" I requested. I hoped that she would be ready to reply. I just wanted to know if she got the message.

I sent the message saying that I wouldn't be able to communicate for the rest of the day. I wondered if it would be harder for me or her.

" _Okay. Love you."_ She replied. It made me smile. She loved me. I knew already when she kissed me but it was good seeing it. I still needed to hear her say it, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. I then handed over the phone. At least she knew. It was better than when I was the girl getting a lung transplant. I had checked up on that and found that it had been successful and she had survived. I had been in other people who hadn't been so lucky. I wasn't sure if me in their bodies had kept them alive. Did that also mean that I couldn't die?

Once I got in, I was checked into a room. The facility wasn't large, so I had a roommate. Since it was still early in the morning, she was asleep. I could see that she had long blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. I personally preferred having them myself because it felt more natural, but that could also be because I was alternating between male and female and I felt more comfortable having similar traits.

"This is your roommate, Alexa." The nurse told me.

"What is she in for?" I asked. I didn't know if it was polite to ask. I honestly didn't know how to behave around mental patients. I hoped that I wouldn't do anything to upset anyone. "Is it okay for me to ask that?"

"Some people can be sensitive about that." He replied. "She's bulimic, but it would be best not to mention it. Let her open up to you on her own."

It was then that I was hit with the thoughts that I constantly thought about. I couldn't help but wonder if I would be Alexa at some point. It was entirely possible. It would probably uncomfortable taking over for someone who was in the middle of a recovery. I didn't want people to think that they would be better just because I was them for a day. I wasn't bulimic, not was I an alcoholic or drug addict. What was different about this was I was setting Kelsea on her path to recovery, but most of it would be in her hands. I still was trying to justify it even though I was probably doing the right thing. It still felt wrong taking her choice away from her, regardless of whether it was the wrong choice.

I decided to get some food. Maybe it was because I was new, but it felt like everyone was looking at me. I would say that I wasn't insanely beautiful. I was good-looking, but I was petite. At least I was in good health, because being overweight wasn't fun.

After breakfast, I went back to the room. I noticed that Alexa was awake and she was even shorter than me.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"What do you want?" She retorted. I wasn't expecting her to be so hostile.

"I'm your new roommate, Kelsea." I explained. "I thought that maybe we could try to get each other."

"Why?" She replied.

"Well we're going to be together for a little while and I thought it could be less awkward if we knew each other." I responded. I wasn't sure why I was trying to open up to her. Kelsea wouldn't remember any of this. Trying to make a friend would probably do more harm than good. I realized that I should probably stop myself.

"Okay, why are you here?" She asked. Wow, she went right for the big one. I supposed I had to answer.

"I've seriously been considering killing myself." I admitted. "I was probably one bad day away from doing it. Actually, I think I should go talk to my doctor."

I had to stop myself. If I opened up too much, things would get weird when I was gone. I could talk to the psychiatrist and I even thought of an excuse for Kelsea being different tomorrow.

"Hello, Kelsea." The doctor greeted me. I noticed her name was Dr. Luna Drake. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel okay. I mean I never thought I would have the courage to talk to my dad about it." I explained. "Listen, I've had a few days recently where I blacked out and I don't know why. All I'm saying is I might not remember this meeting tomorrow. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with my depression."

The two of us talked some more. I wasn't used to talking to a therapist. My actual existence was something that I could talk to a therapist about, not that anyone would believe me. Besides, I was here for Kelsea. Maybe if I got her on medication, she would be more willing to change.

I really wanted to talk to Rhiannon, but I didn't have my phone. I noticed that there was a phone but it was for limited use. I didn't know how long I could use it. On top of that, there wasn't a lot to say. I didn't know if she wanted to hear about my day. I couldn't call her until she was at lunch anyway. I had her schedule memorized as a side effect of spending a day as her. It was something that I wanted to remember, even though I usually didn't do that because it could get confusing.

I decided not to call her. We could talk tomorrow when I was in a different body. I was still tired from having stayed up all night. I hoped that I would wake up in someone close to her. Someone that goes to her school would be extra nice. By now, I was pretty sure that I would be a girl tomorrow, even though I nothing to go by other than a theory about a pattern that may not even be affected by me essentially skipping a day. I liked being with her as a girl, for some reason.

I didn't really talk to Alexa much either. If Kelsea was going to grow close to her, that would be her choice. I really hoped that she would be willing to change. Maybe I could leave her a note to let her know how important she is the world. I had never had to be supportive of someone who was suicidal before. I had left things for people before, but they weren't big things. I decided not to leave any mysterious messages because she would probably already be freaked out enough. I fell asleep, unaware of what was going to happen when I woke up. I just couldn't wait to see her again.

It looks like A is in a mental institution. She has a roommate played Sabrina Carpenter and a doctor played by Natalie Portman. No Rhiannon in this chapter, but she'll be back in the next one. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Day 3

I woke up in the morning and looked around. I needed to find out who I was. On first glance, I couldn't help but notice that everything looked familiar. I was still in the mental hospital. Well that was less then ideal. I supposed it could have been worse. I looked around the room some more and saw that Alexa was sleeping in her bed. What? How? I looked at my what hands and saw the scars. Oh my God, I was still Kelsea. How was that possible? I should have been someone else. I got out of bed and saw that I was wearing the same clothes that I went to bed in.

I had to admit that I was freaking out. I knew if I did too, the hospital staff would have to subdue me and I really didn't want that. I needed to breathe. I didn't know how, but I was still Kelsea. I needed to talk to Rhiannon, but I didn't even know what time it was. I supposed the only way to find out would be to go outside.

"Excuse me. Can I get the time?" I asked the receptionist. I was nervous because I definitely hadn't ever been in the same body for three days before.

"It's 6:58." She told me. It meant that Rhiannon hadn't gone to school yet. I hoped that she had time to talk to me. I walked over to phone and didn't see any special instructions, so I just dialed her number. I started to ring a few times before she finally answered.

"Hello, is it you?" She asked.

"Yes. It's me." I answered. I was glad that she did.

"Why are you calling me instead of texting of me? And this new body's voice sounds a lot like Kelsea's." She remarked.

"That's because I still am Kelsey." I pointed out. "I didn't try to stay this time, but I'm still in her body and I don't know why. I know that you probably can't talk long. I don't know if I'll be able to call you again, so I need you to come see me after school."

"I can see you now." She told me.

"I know you can, but I'd prefer that you go to school. You've missed enough days for me. I'll still be here when you get out. I don't know when I'll get to leave."

It was a very difficult situation that I was in. I wasn't suicidal, but I was afraid that as soon as I got out, Kelsea would regain control of her body and kill herself. The only way I figured that I could possibly prevent that was to start taking antidepressants, but that meant _I_ would have to take medication that I didn't need. I didn't know what it would do to me. I was scared of how they would affect me. I decided to go back to my room to see if I could talk to Alexa. This was going to be hard.

"Oh, I'm a girl again." She remarked as I stood outside the doorway. "What is this place?"

"Alexa?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"You." She declared. "You must be the one who took my body."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. I couldn't be. It couldn't be possible. There was no way. "Kelsea? How?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She retorted. It was her. "Yesterday I'm this random guy and now I'm this blonde chick, who by the way is making me feel really hungry. Does she not eat or something?"

"She's bulimic." I explained. "I don't know why you keep doing what I did unless we switched. It wasn't my intention to do that to you."

Well, it looked like I was going to be Kelsea for a long time, maybe even permanently. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So, what you just jump around from body-to-body every day?" She asked.

"I needed to stay in your body another day." I replied.

"What makes my body so special that you just had to stay in it? You couldn't have thought it was the perfect body." She remarked.

"I had to stop you. I had to talk to your dad, so you couldn't go through with it." I remarked.

"What gives you the right to decide what I do with my body?" She challenged.

"Kelsea, we're not talking about an abortion here." I pointed out. I didn't know how I felt about abortion. I probably wouldn't want to get one, but I wasn't sure how I felt about other people getting them. "I couldn't let you kill yourself. I thought a lot about it, but my girlfriend is right. You shouldn't do that to yourself. Now, I don't know if there's a way for you to get back in your own body, but you need to be Alexa for the day. Don't eat too much and don't try to get out because she'll be herself tomorrow and she could hurt herself."

"Why do you care? You don't even know me?" She questioned.

"I don't know you personally, but I know everything about you from being in your body. You dad loves you. There's someone else in the world that will love you. I say that as someone who never thought that I would find love."

"How am I supposed to act like this chick?" She replied.

"You can access all of her memories." I explained. "I was able to access yours. I know what happened with you and I'm going to tell the doctor about it."

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with all of this." She told me.

"Well I maybe being like me for a little while will give you some perspective." I offered. "You get to know what makes everyone different and what makes them special. I don't want to steal your life, but I don't want you to end it either."

I took Kelsea to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. It did seem like Alexa's bulimia was affecting her. She didn't seem like she could eat as much. It looked like she wouldn't be getting out today at least.

"I have something to ask you." I declared when we got back to the room. They were about to start some kind of activity. It was a question that would affect my relationship with Rhiannon.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you like girls?" I questioned. She looked surprised. "The reason I'm asking is I have a girlfriend and I would like to be with her which may even mean your father, but I don't want to do that if you're not okay with it."

"Do whatever you want. It's your body now." She replied.

"No, it's not. It's still your body." I pointed out.

"I remember saying that you can have it." She remarked. "It was right before I woke up in that guy's body. I didn't think I would go to another body. You can probably take care of it better than I did."

I felt a little sad for her. She was still very depressed.

"Look, things are going to be okay." I told her. "As soon as I get your phone, you can text me and I will be your friend. You can call always call my me when you're feeling bad, even if it's in the middle of the night."

"This feels like a Lifetime movie." She commented.

"You should also talk to the doctors." I added. "They can probably give you some tips for dealing with depression without medication."

I had to figure out a way not to get on medication. I knew it could really mess me up and not in a good way. I had one idea that could work. I decided to bring it up when I was with Dr. Drake.

"Have you thought more about why you want to kill yourself?" She asked.

"Well there is one reason that I came up with." I replied. "You see, I met this girl online a few weeks ago." I answered. I figured that would be the easiest way to put. "We have met a couple times and she actually convinced me to tell my dad. I think I'm falling in love with her. I think I might be a lesbian."

"Have you told her yet?" She questioned.

"Not yet." I admitted. I hoped that she was ready to actually be in a relationship with a girl. I needed to tell her that I would be Kelsea for a while and maybe even permanently. I knew it would give her some simplicity in our relationship. She didn't seem too turned off when she kissed me, so that was a good sign. "She's gonna come here today."

"Well you need to know that things are going to be okay even if she says no." She assured me. I really hoped that she wouldn't. "She's not the only girl in the world."

I wasn't before, but her saying that made me kind of anxious. Rhiannon was my everything. I would be nothing without her. Seeing her gave me something to look forward to every day. I did hope her parents would be okay with it. They seemed like nice people.

Rhiannon arrived around 4:00. I hoped that I wouldn't say the wrong thing to her.

"So, I think I'm going to be like this for a while." I declared. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about Kelsea. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Well one thing that I wanted to do after I get out of here is go on a date." I replied. "I want it to be a date where we can be affectionate."

"Okay." She agreed. It seemed like she loved me enough that she didn't care what I looked like anymore.

"So how was school?" I asked.

"Actually, kind of terrible." She admitted.

"What happened?" I questioned in concern.

"Well a lot of people are calling me a slut now." She declared. I had a feeling that I had something to do with it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I want to talk to Kelsea's dad to see if I can get transferred to your school."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She inquired.

"Would that be okay with you?" I challenged. "You would have to tell people that I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah, it would explain the sneaking around that I've been doing better than seeing a bunch of different people." She explained. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?"

"It's just my doctor got me nervous that you would say no." I answered. I knew we didn't have much longer so we would need to wrap up our visit. "So, we have a few minutes. Do you think you want to make out?"

"Ummm…" She stammered. I frowned. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you. It's just that it seems really sleazy to do something like that here."

"I guess you're right." I agreed. I just hoped that she wasn't uncomfortable kissing me when I was a girl. "How about just a kiss then?"

"I can do that." She replied as she came over to the other side of the table and kissed me. "You seem more relaxed than the other day."

"I think I'm started to get more in this body." I responded. "So, can you come back tomorrow?"

"I'll try but I don't know if I can promise it." She responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." I remarked before she left. I smiled as she did.

So, A and Kelsea essentially switched places. Kelsea is going into different bodies and A is stuck in Kelsea's body. At least Rhiannon seems okay with it. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Day 4

I woke up to another day of waking up as Kelsea. It shouldn't have surprised me, but it still did. I knew that Kelsea had told that she was basically going from body to body like I was. I knew I would be her but everything was so surreal. I almost didn't want to believe it. This was my fourth day in her body. I should have been more used to it by now. It was essentially my body, whether I wanted it or not. The choices that I made I would have to deal with tomorrow. I hoped that from actually talking to her, that I was able to give her some perspective, that there's more to life.

There was also the magnitude of what I had said and what my relationship with Rhiannon would come. It would actually be a relationship. People were going to know about it. It wouldn't just affect us, but also Kelsea's dad, her parents, her classmates. How would perfect react when two girls who had previously never shown attraction to girls before say that they're in a relationship. Okay, so Kelsea did watch _Faking It_ and it seemed to be something that always improved her mood. As far as I knew from my experience with them, Rhiannon's family seemed like the type of people who would be okay with her having a girlfriend and I would think that Kelsea's dad would be happy that she was…I was happy.

I wished that I knew more about depression. I knew why there weren't books about it in the library and why there wasn't a computer, they didn't want to fuel hypochondriasis, but I wanted to find out more. I did know that since I had checked in, the chance of me getting out without some kind of antidepressant was unlikely. At that time, I noticed Alexa had woken up.

"Hey, Alexa." I greeted her.

"Do you actually want to talk to me today?" She asked bitterly. Well that was one result of an action that I made.

"I'm sorry if I came off that way the other day." I replied. "I said I was sorry yesterday."

"I don't really remember much of yesterday, must have something to do with this medicine they put me on." She declared.

"Well here is me saying sorry again." I replied. "Let's talk about something? What school do you go to?"

"I go to Kenwood, what about you?" She questioned.

"I go to Chesapeake, but I might be changing schools." I answered. Chesapeake and Kenwood were rivals.

"Well school sucked for me. Ever since that fucking Amazon Echo became popular having the name Alexa is hell." She explained. I wondered if Amazon considered that when creating the product. That was probably was why Apple went with Siri because it's not a very common name.

"My girlfriend cannot relate. Her name is Rhiannon, but everyone calls her Rihanna." I explained. "But that stuff will be gone by the time you're out of high school except for maybe the immature douchebags that peaked in high school."

"Well I don't even think I got to find out why you're here." She remarked.

"I'm basically here voluntarily." I explained. "I've been having suicidal thoughts for a while. I kept thinking of all these different ways to kill myself. With a little help from my girlfriend, I decided to tell my dad and he thought it would be best for me to come here."

"I'm confused. You say you have a girlfriend, so why did you want to kill yourself?" She asked. I supposed it was a fair question. I did know enough about depression to answer.

"Depression can affect people who are in happy relationships, but our relationship hasn't been that serious until we actually got into this stuff." I replied. "I know it's cheesy to say that she saved my life, but I think she really did save my life. So that's my story? Do you want to talk about yours?"

"Mine's not nearly as good as yours." She replied. "I went to cheerleading practice. I don't even know why I started throwing up. I guess I thought I would be fat. I mean I'm already short. I do remember. The head cheerleader told me that I would never make varsity unless I lost weight. Then one day, I passed out due to dehydration. It's hard for me to keep meals down."

"Well I know that we're both going to get through this." I declared. That also sounded really cheesy. Why was I saying such cheesy things today? Maybe it was who I was because I did notice that I was a bit of goofball, but that was something that Rhiannon liked about me. It probably wasn't what Kelsea was normally like, but it could improve her quality of life.

I really hoped that I would be able to get out soon. I wasn't sure how long I needed to stay. There would probably be additional therapy. I hoped it was something that her dad could afford. Of course, he probably felt that I needed to focus on getting better and they could worry about the cost later. They did have insurance through his job.

I went to see Dr. Drake. I wondered if I would still see her in the future or if they would send me to someone else. I didn't know how they handled that stuff but I would think that sticking with one therapist was usually better for people.

"So, let's talk about some of the ways that you wanted to kill yourself." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm just curious. You made it seemed like you had it extensively planned out." She stated. She probably wanted me to talk about the tough stuff because it would get more of a reaction.

"Well my first plan was to overdose on some of my dad's pain pills. If he found the pills, I would drive into the overpass. If he also took my keys, I would just slit my throat." I answered. It was some pretty gruesome stuff. I really hoped that my conversations with Kelsea at least made her consider changing her mind, but maybe she would also reconsider from being different people. She couldn't kill herself because I didn't know if she would die and she would also be essentially committing murder. There are some people that okay with killing others if they can kill themselves but I don't think most suicidal people are like that.

"Do you think that those thoughts might return in the future?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered. I mean I would probably never feel suicidal myself, but I couldn't just say that I was magically cured. I had to look at things from a realistic standpoint. "Do you have any idea when I can get out of here?"

"Well we want to keep you here at least a few more nights. If everything is going well, we could release you by Sunday." She answered. "I know you're anxious to leave, but we have to make sure that you're not a danger to yourself before we can let you back out into the world."

I sighed. She was right. I was anxious. She didn't know that I wasn't a danger to myself. No one knew other than Rhiannon…and Kelsea, but I didn't even know who or where she was. It was the right thing to do even though I hated it. I supposed it could have been worse. I didn't have to worry about being someone else every day, even though I wasn't sure how good I was at being Kelsea. Of course there was another reason why I didn't want to go back to her school and it actually was about her.

I decided to bring up the idea when her dad came to visit. It was the first time that he did. I wasn't entirely comfortable talking to him even though for all intents and purposes, he was my dad.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better." I replied. "They said that I might be able to get out by Sunday."

"That's great." He remarked with a smile. I hadn't really said much about him. He was a doctor, but not the kind that worked with mental patients. He was a surgeon to be more clear. He loved her very much, but their relationship hadn't been great ever since her mother died.

"Dad, I want to change schools." I told him. I knew I probably needed to be blunt about it, but I probably came off as more blunt than I would have liked.

"Kels, you can't just run away from your problems." He told me. "I know it won't be fun going back there, but you have to tough it out."

"That's not the only reason." I stammered. Why was it so hard to tell a parent that you loved someone? "You see there's this girl. We met online and started talking and we met a few times in person. Before I decided to tell you about all of this, it was her that convinced me to. I think I'm in love with her."

He was silent for a moment. It looked like he was surprised. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. I probably should have said something else. He stood up and hugged me. It felt good to be hugged. I probably needed to be hugged more, by more people than just Rhiannon, even though I loved it when she hugged me.

"I'm not mad at you." He declared. "I'll never be mad at you for loving someone. Obviously it's not a person that I would expect to be in love with, but considering all you're going through, I'm glad that you're being honest with me. So, what is her name?"

"Rhiannon." I answered.

"You know your mother loved that song." He stated. There was a song called "Rhiannon"? How did I not know about it? I wondered if I could sing it to her. I didn't even know if Kelsea could sing if it was a song that you should sing to somebody, but I knew I wanted to hear it. "It was by Fleetwood Mac. Anyway, I would like to meet her sometime."

"Well I said that I would go on a date with her after I got out of here." I explained. "The only problem is she doesn't have a car. I still don't know if she's told her family yet."

It was then that I looked across the room and noticed that she was there.

"Rhiannon!" I called to her. I needed to get her attention. I just hoped that I wasn't too loud. She looked over and walked over to me. She looked nervous. "This is my dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cook." She responded with a blush.

"It's actually Dr. Cook." He declared. "So, Kelsea was telling me that you helped her come clean about her problems. I guess that means that I owe you a thank you."

"I just did what anyone would do, Dr. Cook." She replied.

"I told him about us." I stated. "I'm not pressuring you to tell your parents, but I might even be able to get out on Sunday."

I hoped that this Sunday would go better than the last one. We hadn't actually ever spent a Sunday together. It was crazy that we had only known each other for a little over two weeks, but we had done so much. It was possible to fall in love in a short amount of time.

"So, Dad, can I please transfer to Rhiannon's school?" I asked.

"I'll have to try to get the paperwork." He remarked.

So, A came out to her dad. Her dad is played by Zach Braff in this. She also learned that she may be getting out soon. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
